world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Nullar Cutiest Blackship
conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:51 -- 09:51 CT: Erm, HEY Nullar. 09:51 AG: hmm. yeah, hi. 09:52 CT: So, WELL, I heard about your... SITUATION. 09:52 AG: oh is that so 09:52 CT: Through Rilset, THEN Sami, THEN Maenam. 09:52 AG: not from your shitty fucking cunt of a sprite or your murderous psycho bitch of a matesprit, what a surprise 09:53 CT: Wait, how is Reenha INVOLVED with this? 09:56 AG: well I mean it was some fucking psycho bitch hanging out in libby's basement and I saw a video of you kissing her so I just FUCKING ASSUMED, pardon me! 09:57 AG: it's definitely a troll, either way, and an ugly sounding hemocasteist twat at that 09:57 AG: ring any fucking bells 09:57 CT: Great FUCKING HONK of course Reenha's INVOLVED. 09:57 AG: Libby, too, if the message on the console has anything to do with anything. 09:58 AG: It said 'You were warned'. 09:58 CT: EXCUSE me? 09:58 CT: It's DOUBTFUL Libby knew you were DOWN there. 09:58 CT: Wait, WHAT console? 09:58 AG: before I got blinded. there was a message. It was that I was warned. 09:58 CT: Why did you GO to the CONTROL room? 09:58 AG: I was going down some stairs stepping over tentacles and shit. 09:58 AG: That was the only direction I could go Balish, jesus. 09:58 CT: You were SUPPOSED to portal RIGHT BACK out with the device I gave you. 09:59 AG: well look 09:59 AG: it's a little fucking hard to think when my brain's getting smashed in by horror terrors 09:59 AG: god fucking DAMNIT balish don't turn this back around on me 09:59 CT: RIGHT, sorry, I'm DOING that. 09:59 CT: Okay, OKAY, I think we HAVE a way to get you BACK out. 10:00 AG: she- she said there wasn't a way. not until everyone's god tier. 10:00 CT: We LOCATE you, then use a SPACE player to HOPEFULLY create a portal. 10:00 AG: unless Libby wants to help, but there's a fat fucking chance of that. 10:00 AG: is that a fucking hope pun balish 10:00 AG: I will beat the shit out of you when I see you next if that was a hope pun 10:00 CT: Reenha ALSO once said that she was the BEST I was going to GET, so. 10:00 CT: I do not 'PUN'. 10:01 AG: /: you can't see it but I am looking at the screen so fucking suspiciously right now. 10:01 AG: but okay if you say so. and yeah she seems to be a bitch, why did you think it was a good idea to prototype her again 10:01 AG: and KISS HER 10:01 AG: holy shit 10:01 CT: I DID NOT- 10:01 AG: of all the shitty fucking stupid ass ideas that 10:01 CT: That was DURING a- 10:01 AG: well whatever. that ended up with us finally maybe dating so I guess I'm not too mad. 10:01 CT: Ugh. 10:01 AG: during a what, Balish. 10:02 CT: I GAVE that ASSHOLE control because he was WILLING to help and has been so QUIET recently. 10:02 CT: And then THIS happens. 10:02 AG: I'm torn between anger and concern right now so let's just leave it at anger, and let me tell you straight up you need to get your fucking shit together. 10:02 CT: No KIDDING. 10:03 AG: I'm not blameless in this, don't get me wrong, but. 10:03 CT: Okay, so it was a BIG stupid FEST between the TWO of us. 10:03 CT: How does THAT sound? 10:03 AG: ehehehe 10:03 AG: sounds about par for the course 10:03 CT: RIGHT. 10:04 AG: honestly I thought you'd notice I was gone earlier 10:04 CT: Well, THUSFAR we should be able to locate you using a SEER or Maenam. 10:04 AG: you didn't miss me at all, P:< 10:05 CT: I don't THINK I should deem that with a RESPONSE. 10:05 AG: merit, balish. 10:05 CT: I've been WORKING with Libby, ANYWAYS. 10:05 AG: but okay, fine, don't be any fun. 10:05 CT: She seems... BETTER about the idea. 10:05 CT: I don't think she'll KILL you, YET, if that's any REASSURANCE. 10:05 AG: hmm, yes, of course, too busy wrapped up in red to pay attention to anything else, like usual. I suppose that's good news, though, at least. 10:06 AG: she won't kill me but she won't zap me out of here either I presume 10:06 CT: WELL, I haven't exactly ASKED... 10:06 AG: probably not the best idea, honestly, but it could be a last resort. 10:06 AG: I also had the idea to ask the herald to mail this whole fucking ship to the astrolabe. 10:06 AG: if anyone can do something that ridiculous he can. 10:07 CT: That's TRUE. 10:07 CT: BESIDES, if ANYONE can get him it's SOMEONE who we have HELPING us. 10:07 AG: I'm sorry, I don't follow. 10:07 CT: GOOD. 10:07 AG: .... ]:< 10:07 CT: Just KNOW he's a GOOD last resort as WELL. 10:08 AG: okay, fine. 10:08 AG: oh, and if things couldn't get any better, rilset's on derse with me right now. 10:08 CT: I DO believe we should be ABLE to get either Maenam or Avel to FIND you. 10:08 CT: He MENTIONED. 10:08 AG: if you could splash some water on his face or something that'd help. 10:08 AG: listen to this shit. 10:08 AG: he thought that that was a perfectly fucking acceptable culmination of a black relationship. 10:08 AG: I mean I knew he lived out in the middle of troll hicksville and all but jesus didn't he watch a blackcom ever in his whole miserable life 10:09 CT: Of COURSE he didn't. This just MUCKS the situation, ALTHOUGH he seems to ACCEPT my acquisition of your QUADRANT. 10:10 AG: he's ugh what is even the word for this 10:10 AG: polyquadrential 10:10 AG: that looks like a made up word but apparently it has to be a thing 10:10 CT: Excuse ME? 10:10 AG: he.... 10:10 AG: offered to have us three in a joint kissmessitude. 10:11 AG: and so fucking politely said he'd share a bucket with you. charming right 10:11 CT: Erm... You are being SARCASTIC I do HOPE. 10:11 AG: is that another hope pun 10:11 CT: Nullar. 10:11 CT: I do NOT 'PUN'. 10:11 AG: no I'm not being SARCASTIC damnit 10:12 AG: I don't know what to do about him but that's on me, I guess. if he'd acted like this back when we were red, all sly and plotting and weird and sexy we wouldn't've had this issue in the first place 10:12 AG: I mean 10:12 AG: ugh not sexy forget I said that wow going to go bury my head in a hole now 10:12 CT: ... 10:12 AG: shut the FUCK UP balish 10:12 CT: I didn't SAY anything. 10:13 AG: I can feel you judging me from fifteen sweeps away okay 10:13 AG: look. 10:13 AG: this shouldn't need to be said, but 10:13 CT: You have WEIRD taste. 10:13 AG: I'm not interested in him that way. 10:13 CT: Oh. 10:13 AG: I've got you now, maybe, kinda, and I'm not going to fuck it up. 10:13 CT: Well, GUESSED that wrong. 10:13 AG: And I'll only say that once, so. 10:13 AG: wait, what do you mean 10:14 CT: Nullar, you areat LEAST close to EVERY one who is CRAZY enough to go on a murderous RAMPAGE. 10:15 CT: It's ALRIGHT, I mean, I AM in that GROUPING. 10:15 AG: .... 10:15 AG: ): 10:15 AG: man I need a moirail. 10:15 AG: libby said 10:15 AG: she said I'm going to become jack. she read my aura or whatever crazy shit she does. 10:15 CT: Oh? 10:16 CT: Well that MAY be the path you are on NOW, Nullar. 10:16 CT: It's not LIKE you can't change DIRECTION, though. 10:16 AG: ((is that a breath pun balish damnit)) 10:16 AG: ((pffhahaha)) 10:17 CT: Unless you're too WEAK, which may ALWAYS be a concern, expecially for YOUR scrawny butt. 10:17 CT: ((Balish does not PUN. I do :3)) 10:17 AG: yeah, maybe-- EHEHEHE 10:17 AG: I'm pretty built for a rust blood okay! 10:18 CT: SURE, yet I don't THINK you reach my CHIN. 10:18 AG: I:< you may be able to reach a tall shelf but at least I can hide if I need to. 10:18 AG: where are you gonna try to fit those horns I mean come on 10:18 AG: those are completely unnecessary 10:19 CT: Says YOU, at least I can look DOWN. 10:19 AG: hey some of the humans are shorter than me okay -_-;; 10:19 CT: Is ANY troll? 10:20 AG: well I haven't MET all of them yet I don't think >_> so maybe 10:21 CT: It would be a FEAT if we DID find one. 10:22 AG: well, look, if we ever need anyone to do a limbo competition you guys will be glad to have me around 10:22 AG: I'm very flexible you know! 10:22 CT: ARE you now? 10:22 AG: I'd offer to show you but I'm currently stuck TWENTY THOUSAND LEAGUES UNDER THE SPACE 10:24 CT: ... 10:24 CT: You cannot be UNDER space. 10:24 CT: You are IN space. 10:24 AG: omfg don't you ever read anything but shitty history novels 10:24 CT: And we don't EVEN know WHERE. 10:24 AG: you are so obtuse balish holy shit 10:25 AG: <3< 10:25 CT: FORWARD aren't you. 10:25 CT: <3< 10:25 AG: obviously I have to be. if I'd sat around and waited for you instead of being a little prick at every possible opportunity, who knows if this ever would've happened. 10:26 AG: some of us like to make progress and other people like to sit out in the red kiddie pool soaking their toes P: 10:26 CT: ... 10:27 CT: Aren't you NOT supposed to talk to me AT ALL? 10:27 CT: Didn't Jackie SAY that? 10:27 AG: Well. I think it was specifically in the context of pailing. 10:28 AG: but I'll have to check my logs to make sure. Either way, yeah, I do have an uncomfortable conversation ahead of me and possibly death but since when is that new. 10:28 CT: Well, if ANYONE can do it it's PROBABLY you. 10:28 AG: I mean normally I'd just offer to let him punish me ehehe 10:29 CT: Jackie PROBABLY won't let you OFF with that. 10:29 AG: but he'd probably be like 'ORLY_ROFL_YOU_DON'T_NEED_THIS_EXTRANEOUS_APPENDAGE_THEN_DO_YOU' and it won't be sexy punishment 10:29 AG: I like my bulge attached to my body 10:30 CT: As would I. It SEEMS like you should have a PLAN to deal with him. 10:32 AG: well, I can rightfully point out that this puts me in an excellent position for espionage. 10:32 AG: because of your previous pale feelings towards me you tend to tell me more than you should etc etc 10:32 CT: ... 10:32 AG: but to be honest I'll probably just be honest and tell him I'm a selfish fuck 10:32 CT: MAYBE I SHOULD start to watch my MOUTH... 10:32 AG: not that the espionage thing isn't honest EHEHEHE 10:33 CT: Yeah, SURE. 10:33 AG: well. that's on you. kissmeses aren't exactly the most open of relationships but 10:33 AG: I should hope that by now you know I wouldn't ever do anything to try to stab you in the back more than the acceptable amount. 10:33 AG: Libby is making it very hard for me to respect your quadrants, though. 10:34 AG: If she continues to foster the fight between us I will be forced to respond. 10:34 CT: I am AWARE. You should ALSO be aware I'm trying to keep it IDEAL. 10:34 AG: Well, it's not exactly very black of me to trust you'll be able to do so is it P:< 10:34 CT: And don't make me LAUGH, Libby could wipe you off the FACE of existance with a WORD. 10:35 AG: She doesn't want you to die yet. Again. Whatever. 10:35 AG: She'll have to wait until Jack is mad at me first. And if he's mad at me she won't get the chance to finish me herself. 10:35 AG: We're at a delectable sort of stalemate if you ask me. 10:36 CT: I BELIEVE I can CHANGE that, but only with ATTENTITIVENESS. I think Libby WILL respect this relationship, at SOME point. 10:37 AG: Well that would be amazing. I've owed Libby a lot in the past and I would like it if we could get back to at least tolerating each others existence without it stumbling into platonic hate. 10:38 AG: You know, at least until we beat this game and get to the fucking end and dissolve into in fighting and slaughtering each other. 10:38 CT: At the VERY least. 10:39 CT: Although it's DOUBTFUL we can hold EVERYONE off until then. 10:40 AG: sigh. yeah. I know. 10:40 AG: we're not exactly helping things, you and I. 10:40 CT: You could SAY that. 10:40 AG: I will say though if anyone needs a kissmesis it's libby 10:40 AG: I suppose she wouldn't go for jack, though, too much history, 10:41 CT: HOPEFULLY NOT. 10:41 CT: I have NO IDEA if she could even CONSIDER such a thing, though. 10:41 AG: I mean to be fair that'd be a blackmance written in the stars. and I do so like symmetry like that 10:42 CT: Excuse ME? 10:42 AG: blackredblackred I mean. 10:42 AG: and besides, if libby was willing to give up genetic material in a black manner to jack it'd 10:42 AG: hrmm. I'm probably speaking to much, we should change the subject. 10:43 CT: No KIDDING. 10:43 CT: This isn't some SHITTY romance novel. 10:43 AG: we're going to be the stuff mythology is based off of, Balish. 10:43 AG: you can't fault me for trying to hope us up a happy ending. 10:44 CT: I SUPPOSE that would be YOUR happy ending. 10:44 AG: if the people I care about and the people they care about make it to the end, and don't kill each other, and all of their races are allowed to propogate... 10:45 AG: any way that can happen, that's a happy ending to me. maybe my standards are too low, but I'm trying to be realistic at this point. 10:45 CT: It's IDEALISTIC. 10:45 CT: But CUTE. 10:45 AG: ]:< I'm not cute I don't say cute things shut the fuck up 10:46 CT: Are you KIDDING? 10:47 CT: It's like you do it on PURPOSE. 10:47 CT: A little FUNNY really. 10:47 AG: I:<<< I can't even make an angry enough face. Emoticons are failing me. 10:48 AG: D:< there that looks a little more outraged 10:48 CT: GOOD, they were always STUPID and annoying anyways. 10:48 AG: oh man I can't help myself 10:48 AG: I'm gonna say it 10:48 AG: oh no someone save me-- 10:48 AG: KINDA LIKE YOUR FUCKING FACE BALISH OOOOH SICK BURN 10:48 CT: ... 10:49 AG: [10:49 CT: Oh so THAT'S why you stare, I SEE. 10:49 AG: Yeah, it's like watch a drone crash in mid air, or a lusus eat its own young. You just can't look away from the grotesque. P: 10:51 CT: Oh YES, of COURSE, how could I have BEEN so... DILUTED. 10:52 AG: deluded, balish, geeze. I need to get you a dictionary sometime. 10:52 CT: I should get you a pair of functioning EYES sometime. 10:52 AG: I:< yeah that would be nice after your fucking sprite blew them out 10:52 AG: I had like two fucking days with those you dick 10:52 CT: ALTHOUGH you'll get them BACK with your GodTeir, ANYWAYS. 10:53 AG: they were nice, too. x-ray vision if you know what I mean [10:53 CT: They didn't look good ANYWAYS. Gave you an... UNNATURAL look. 10:53 AG: oh yeah I forgot, only one of us are allowed to have glowing eyes. 10:54 CT: Hmm? 10:54 AG: .... really dude 10:55 AG: try looking in the mirror next time you're fighting with yourself 10:55 AG: maybe it'll be EYE opening EHEHEHE 10:55 CT: I do NOT follow. 10:56 AG: geeze balish are you going to do what I say or make me spell everything out for you 10:56 CT: Okay... I SUPPOSE I can TRY it. 10:56 CT: WEIRD request though. 10:57 AG: you'll see. it's kinda sexy, in a creepy way. 10:57 AG: you know, just how I like it. 10:57 CT: CLEARLY, given your OTHER... PROSPECTS. 10:58 AG: hey, you're one of my prospects too. only insulting yourself bro 10:58 CT: I said OTHERS. 10:58 AG: I do obviously have horrible tastes, though, I agree. P:< 10:58 AG: pff okay, fine, fine. you're a dandelion among weeds. 10:58 AG: ((GARDENING JOKE)) 10:59 AG: ((DANDELIONS ARE WEEDS TOO THAT WAS ON PURPOSE)) 11:00 CT: I AM a treasure, CLEARLY. 11:00 AG: EHEHE 11:01 CT: You KNOW I am CORRECT. 11:01 AG: alright, well. I guess we should cut this short before I start puking disgustingly cute black bile all over myself 11:01 AG: thanks for... starting the rescue shit, even if you are late. I won't blame you too harshly if you fail. 11:02 CT: Me? 11:02 CT: Fail? 11:02 CT: COME now Nullar, do remember WHO you are TALKING to. 11:02 CT: I'll CONTACT Ryspor, and LOCATE you, one way or ANOTHER. 11:02 AG: I have to speak to ryspor soon 11:03 CT: I'll DO it. 11:03 AG: tell her to keep the genetic material on ice -_- it may be a while before I can alchemize anything 11:03 CT: That's SOMETHING you don't want to DEAL with, trust me. 11:03 AG: haha what 11:03 AG: what'd I do to him, we were on p good terms I thought 11:04 CT: WELL... 11:04 CT: He IS Libby's Moirail. 11:04 AG: wait what. boy moves fast. 11:04 AG: maybe I knew that already. 11:04 AG: whatever, he switches quadrants more often than I wear shoes 11:04 CT: THAT was my thought PROCESS. 11:04 CT: I'm keeping an EYE on the SITUATION. 11:06 AG: well, alright. if you think I shouldn't talk to him, fine, but I need to make sure that shit doesn't go bad 11:06 AG: I don't want to have to ask everyone for a pail twice for fuck's sake, it was bad enough the first time 11:06 AG: and rilset's STILL BEING A DICK ABOUT IT 11:06 AG: but whatever if he doesn't want little mutant grubs running around that's no fucking skin off my back 11:06 CT: RIGHT... 11:06 CT: Uh 11:07 CT: WHAT in the vast HONK are you TALKING about? 11:07 AG: ... oh geeze I didn't even fucking ask you did I 11:07 AG: I figured someone would've told you by now 11:07 AG: so you know how jossik's a jadeblood 11:07 CT: Well, Maenam MENTIONED it, I SUPPOSE. 11:07 AG: but he's and I quote myself 'about as male of a jadeblood as he is useless as a jadeblood' 11:07 CT: I thought you just NEEDED some royal... MATERIAL. 11:08 AG: okay well yeah I tasked him with getting a matriorb or a mother grub or w/e so you know when we get to a new universe we can actually fucking populate it 11:08 AG: but he's too busy dying and being captured so I was going to do it myself 11:08 CT: That's Jossik, REDEFINING uselessness. 11:08 AG: I figured collecting a sample from everyone first was the best way to start. 11:08 CT: And YOU are LESS busy? 11:08 AG: LOOK 11:09 AG: I started this BEFORE YOU shoved me in a BASEMENT and your cunt sprite got me TRAPPED okay 11:10 CT: ... 11:10 CT: FAIR enough. 11:10 AG: sigh. 11:10 AG: well so yeah if you can do that sometime just before ya'll rescue me that'd be cool 11:10 CT: Do WHAT? 11:10 AG: I mean I'd offer to help but I was actually hoping to keep the samples seperated EHEHE 11:10 CT: Fill a BUCKET? 11:11 CT: I have SEVERAL onhand. 11:11 AG: yes balish geeze 11:11 AG: .... ew 11:11 AG: no added twink material please omg 11:11 AG: SSORG 11:11 CT: ... 11:11 CT: No, NO added Twink material. 11:11 CT: She is... CLEANER than we are. 11:12 AG: bluh. okay if you say so but as your kissmesis I'm saying a) nasty and b) give me a clean sample damnit 11:13 CT: FINE, fine, a CLEAN sample it IS. I've been KEEPING them for MY world, of course, don't THINK of me as some pervert. 11:13 AG: for your world, what,, 11:14 CT: Oh, didn't I MENTION? 11:14 CT: There was a DRONE roaming around my world, LAST I checked. 11:14 AG: hmmm. 11:14 AG: that's interesting, I guess. 11:15 AG: not sure what that could mean but I guess throwing half filled buckets of genetic material might calm it down NOT 11:16 CT: Oh, NO, totally not, GIVING something it was PROGRAMED TO COLLECT is the WORST idead. 11:16 CT: BESIDES, half-full? You INSULT me. 11:16 AG: I'm just saying it's programmed to collect two FULL buckets with TWO DONORS, and THREE DONORS TOTAL. 11:16 AG: good luck trying to fool a drone. that really worked so well back at home P: 11:18 CT: Drones are MUCH less complex than you lowblood BELIEVE. 11:18 CT: I got one to RUN sopor to your HIVE Nullar. 11:18 AG: btw I am trying to ignore the idea that you produce that much fluid per go because damn 11:19 AG: oh yes, what was I thinking, silly little rustblood like me. I should've known I couldn't possibly grasp the true implications of something so important to society. /: 11:20 CT: I'm just SAYING, I sent sopor to you HIVE with one. 11:20 CT: I FIGURED you would ASSUME from that. 11:21 AG: Yeah, that's all you're saying, sure. And, fine, point fucking taken. 11:21 AG: What was I thinking. 11:21 CT: I... 11:21 CT: Sorry. 11:22 AG: .... 11:22 AG: bluh nevermind don't apologize. I'm the only hemocasteist left anyway remember 11:22 CT: It's just EASY to distract and REPROGRAM the Drones, and I was ALWAYS shocked my the inefficiency of the THINGS. 11:22 AG: and I'm a shitty one at that. 11:22 AG: so I have no room to get offended. 11:23 CT: THAT is incorrect, you just don't KNOW the whole situation. 11:23 AG: well, fine, forget it okay. 11:24 AG: point taken, good luck with that. clean sample. etc. change of topic. 11:24 CT: RIGHT. 11:25 CT: So TELL me, Reenha TALKED to you while TRAPPING you. What did she SAY? 11:26 AG: blah blah you're a joke for liking me blah blah I can't hurt her blah blah I'm trapped no one can save me except libby 11:27 CT: That's ALL? 11:27 AG: furthest ring, horrorterrors are helping her, a billion sweeps away, I'm useless 11:27 CT: It's UNLIKE her to g- 11:27 CT: Horrorterrors WHAT? 11:27 AG: stuck in libby's ship that's super stealthy, I won't die, teleportation shielding, she's going to terrorize you 11:28 AG: yeah. the horrorterrors pushed the ship out for her to send me further. 11:28 AG: because you know apparently even the people who couldn't beat the game when they played want to fuck with me 11:28 CT: Libby's SHIP? 11:28 CT: Why didn't you SAY stuff like this SOONER? 11:29 CT: This is WORST than I IMAGINED. 11:29 AG: uh I don't know. why didn't you know I was gone sooner, dickweed 11:30 CT: We COULD argue about this. 11:30 CT: So why NOT. 11:30 CT: I ASSUMED you knew how to USE a CERTAIN, CONVENIENT portal DEVICE HANDED to you after a CLEAR demonstration was GIVEN. 11:31 AG: yeah well I thought I was supposed to chill for a fucking minute 11:31 AG: I didn't think shoving me through a portal and then me immediately going right the fuck back where I was was going to help anything! 11:31 AG: how the fuck is two seconds out of the astrolabe going to keep libby from killing me, how the fuck does that make sense,! 11:31 AG: I was in the basement for like five minutes tops before YOUR shitty sprite sent me away. 11:31 CT: WELL, she WAS... BUSY. 11:31 AG: what the fuck do you want from me balish 11:32 CT: NOTHING, it was DUMB to bring up. 11:32 AG: I didn't know she was busy. 11:32 CT: This is MY fault anyways. POOR communications, a few DUMB choices, and all THIS happens. 11:32 AG: And I'm sorry I didn't pore over literally every detail other than 'I'm trapped only libby can save me apparently' which is what I said first thing! 11:32 AG: ... 11:33 AG: Am I one of those dumb choices, Balish. 11:33 CT: Not YOU, don't be STUPID. 11:33 CT: Libby's BASEMENT was one. 11:33 CT: Reenha was ONE. 11:34 AG: oh. 11:34 AG: not... not that I was worried or anything. 11:34 AG: just 11:34 AG: just wanted to see how retarded you were. hah. 11:34 CT: SURE. 11:34 AG: ((now null is sundry)) 11:34 CT: Do TRY and have a BETTER turn away from what you REALLY want to say next time, won't you? 11:35 AG: fuck you, Balish, I'm allowed to be 11:35 AG: concerned 11:35 AG: especially with fuckwit over here in derse ripping my confidence to shreds 11:36 CT: Of COURSE. LISTEN, you KNOW his idiotic black ADVANCES are NOTHING but attempts to stir ANYTHING in you, right? 11:37 AG: ): don't get pale on me, Balish, I can figure that shit out on my own okay 11:37 AG: but yeah, he did say that. right after he threatened to steal you from me. 11:37 AG: that he just wants to get a rise out of me, I mean. 11:38 CT: Of COURSE he does, and I am ALLOWED to be concerned as WELL. 11:38 CT: You ARE my rival after all. 11:38 AG: ... ehehehe. okay, fair enough. 11:38 CT: Can't have you being a SHITTY one. 11:38 AG: pff 11:38 CT: What would the OTHERS say? 11:38 AG: nothing good, that's for sure (: 11:39 CT: WELL, if I'm the topic that's USUALLY the concensus. 11:39 AG: hey you can't take all of the good zingers being black at yourself, dork P: 11:39 CT: WHATEVER. 11:39 CT: BESIDES it's not like YOU can manage a GOOD one. 11:40 AG: hey I got a few good ones in 11:40 AG: I bet you didn't even get the dandelion line 11:40 CT: Your dumb WEED joke YES. 11:40 AG: pffff you're just mad you don't have awesome hobbies you can turn into harsh one liners 11:41 CT: Er... SOMETHING about ALTITUDE I suppose. 11:41 AG: ehehehe I'll give you some time to work on it 11:42 AG: wait was that a shitty HEIGHT JOKE 11:42 AG: man fuck you 11:42 CT: I.. 11:42 CT: OKAY yeah SURE. 11:43 AG: alright so uh looping back around [11:43 AG: how is my situation worse now that you know more details 11:44 CT: WELL, the horrorterror have a HAND... 11:44 CT: Er... 11:44 CT: TENTACLE in this. 11:44 CT: NOT a good thing to HEAR. 11:44 AG: yeah I think 11:44 AG: libbby got them a little interested in me 11:45 AG: she brought me into her private chambers and I felt them and I'm sure they felt me at least. 11:45 CT: And SOMETHING about Libby's superstealth SHIP? 11:45 CT: That may MAKE things more DIFFICULT, to say the LEAST. 11:45 AG: yeah. apparently something she was hiding previously from herald and jack in. 11:46 AG: yeah. well if whatever she did to my electronics wears off, maybe I can at least portal out of the ship 11:46 AG: and ya'll can find me before I asphyxiate 11:47 CT: Libby's SHIP would be PROTECTED from that. 11:47 AG: from all portals,, 11:47 CT: Some twink BORNERLINE-MAGIC stuff. 11:47 AG: then a space player can't help me either. I'll have to bust out. 11:47 CT: Oh NO, we are getting the SHIP too. 11:48 AG: what. how the fuck are you going to manage that 11:48 AG: I mean that was my idea with the postman but 11:48 CT: If WORST comes to WORST, yes, the postman can HELP with that. 11:48 CT: But, Ryspor SHOULD be able to HANDLE it. 11:48 AG: but I can't talk to her. 11:48 AG: Because reasons. 11:49 AG: You really think she's more likely to offer aid if you ask than if I do, 11:49 CT: Ryspor is MALE. 11:50 AG: god fucking damnit I do this every time 11:50 AG: he needs to stop wearing hot pink pants is all I have to say 11:50 CT: WELL, okay, I'm not TOO sure. 11:50 CT: But I BELIEVE Ryspor is a he. 11:50 AG: yeah I think someone corrected me before 11:51 CT: And YES, I'll be ABLE to talk to him. 11:51 AG: well alright, if you say so. 11:52 CT: Just TRUST me on that. 11:53 AG: okay okay geeze. tell him about the genetic material then at least 11:53 CT: ... 11:53 CT: Yeah I don't THINK so. 11:53 CT: You can handle THAT yourself, I'll just get you BACK. 11:55 CT: You can handle THAT yourself, I'll just get you BACK. 11:56 AG: well it better be quick I think that shit goes bad 11:56 AG: poor maenam 11:56 AG: this is going to be 11:56 CT: Poor Maenam, WHY? 11:56 AG: incredibly rude of me, considering she's our heiress 11:56 AG: but tbh I'm surprised she even figured out HOW to pail herself 11:57 AG: I may have made her worry he buckt would spill in her sylladex >_> 11:57 CT: Oh, RIGHT, she ASKED me to give ADVICE. 11:57 AG: PFFHAHAHA 11:57 AG: what really 11:57 CT: Of COURSE. 11:58 AG: that's kinda cute 11:58 AG: did you give her some reading material [11:58 CT: No, I'm not a DISGUSTING pervert. 11:58 CT: Like SOMEONE I know. 11:58 CT: REALLY, Sami and Beau? 11:58 AG: you like it ehehe 11:59 AG: or, hate it, as the case may be P: 11:59 AG: dude. come on, that's like. the cutest shit ever. 11:59 CT: ... 11:59 CT: OKAY fine, they are... cute together. 11:59 AG: seriously. they're all soft and bashful and squishy and fragile. 11:59 CT: SICKENINGLY so. 11:59 AG: ehehehe like troll cotton candy 12:00 CT: Or Laughsassin POISON. 12:00 CT: SICKENINGLY sweet. 12:01 AG: drone coolant fluid, P: drink too much and you DIE 12:01 AG: alright anyway this is incredibly silly 12:03 CT: I... 12:03 AG: so how did doir take the whole libby/ryspor thing anyhow 12:03 CT: WELL, they broke up FIRST. 12:03 AG: well jesus I should hope so 12:03 AG: we can't have too many kikates running around 12:04 CT: Excuse ME? 12:04 CT: Oh, RIGHT. 12:05 CT: I actually FORGOT he was still ALIVE, silly ME. 12:05 AG: I mean that was flushed, so it's not a perfect analogy but still. that would be even more crushing to a moirail, I think 12:05 AG: hahaha that's fucked up balish 12:05 AG: he might be dying soon 12:05 AG: er 12:05 AG: X: 12:06 AG: we all might be dying soon I mean 12:06 CT: WELL, apparently Doir didn't LISTEN to Ryspor and ate sopor. 12:06 CT: SOMETHING like that. 12:06 CT: So Ryspor broke it OFF. 12:06 AG: o_O 12:07 AG: that seems like a flimsy reason to break it off tbh 12:07 AG: but whatever, not my place to judge 12:07 AG: what kind of idiot eats sopor slime anyway 12:07 CT: The HUMAN kind apparently. 12:08 AG: hah yeah touche. no troll would be that dumb. 12:08 AG: our lusii actually teach us things 12:08 CT: RIGHT? 12:08 CT: I can't FATHOM them SOMETIMES. 12:08 AG: well, they're aliens. they don't really 'get' us either. 12:09 CT: WE make SENSE. 12:09 AG: hah, true. most of the time at least. 12:12 CT: RIGHT, right, and that's THAT, I believe. 12:12 AG: well. loathe as I am to say goodbye I guess this is as good a time as any 12:13 AG: do try to hurry up with my rescue 12:13 CT: I WILL, you know ME. 12:13 AG: if rilset manages it first he'll probably demand a thank you kick in the shameglobes as payment 12:13 CT: I'll SEE what I can do. 12:13 AG: which I wouldn't mind, but, you know. he'd take it the wrong way. 12:14 AG: alright well. 12:14 AG: bye, shit for brains. 12:14 AG: talk soon. <3< 12:14 CT: I'll TALK to you AGAIN, scrawny. <3< 12:14 AG: ... (: -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:14 --